I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for originating data calls in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, data, video, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) networks. A CDMA network may implement a radio access technology (RAT) such as cdma2000, Wideband-CDMA (W-CDMA), and so on. cdma2000 covers IS-2000 and IS-95 standards. A TDMA network may implement a RAT such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). These various RATs and standards are known in the art.
A wireless device may originate a data call in order to obtain data service from a wireless network. The process to originate a data call is referred to as data call origination. The wireless device performs a sequence of tasks with one or more network entities for data call origination. The data call may succeed or fail for various reasons. If the data call fails, then the wireless device may originate the data call once more. Depending on the outcome of each origination attempt, the wireless device may repeat the data call origination any number of times, possibly automatically without regards to the causes of the call failures. Each failed origination attempt consumes valuable radio-link resources without achieving any useful result or benefit.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to control data call origination in a manner to conserve radio-link resources.